


Baby

by saturni_stellis



Category: Independence Day (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturni_stellis/pseuds/saturni_stellis
Summary: The first time Brackish calls Milton "baby" in public.





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowerdeluce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerdeluce/gifts).



Brackish was an irrevocably shy person, and so Milton always found it fascinating to watch him speak publicly. 

Brackish could talk about alien technology, physics and space flight to a full room as though it were second nature to him. He would get over-excited at the dullest questions and answer them with such enthusiasm that the Junior Scientists always felt so comfortable with him, there would sometimes be a waiting list to attend his morning briefings. Area 51 had a small team in comparison to most scientific research facilities. There weren't many people who would be willing to reside in a desert with limited access to the outside world. So the compound became a family of close friends and acquaintances. 

But all families had secrets. They weren't exclusively secret about their relationship, but they weren't the type for frequent public displays of affection either. They were both private men, happy to keep their private lives...well, private. So it was inevitable; in such close quarters; that people would notice.

As Brackish spoke in un-broken sentences, the small group of Junior Scientists moved a little closer, looking between their notepads and the monitors. Pausing, Brackish turned to Milton and held out his hand, pointing at one of consoles on the table. 

“Baby, will you pass me that...” He said it so nonchalantly, Milton hadn't even noticed until after he'd turned and put the console in Brackish's hand. 

Brackish, cheeks now a deep shade of pink, faced back to the group, who were passing glances and smirking at one another. In that moment they were probably thinking their suspicions about the two Doctors had just unintentionally been confirmed. With the smallest croak in his voice that only Milton noticed, Brackish continued. 

Stepping back, Milton bowed his head and chuckled silently to himself.


End file.
